Orphan
by RoxyWavey
Summary: AU - Lucy Martin is a runaway orphan found on the front step of the Pevensie household. Edmund Pevensie doesn't like the fact that his parents have taken her in without a moments hesitation. Will a trip to Narnia help their relationship or will it be rocky forever? I'm rubbish at summaries, the story is actually much better than what it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I ran.

As I ran, I left the orphanage behind me. I left everything -all the horrid girls, the mean boys, the positively _evil _owner- behind. Lucy Martin was free.

"Oi, you! Little girl!" I grimaced.

And if I didn't run fast enough, I would be going back.

I took a sharp turn around one of the many stalls set up in the market-place. There were so many of them, I was boud to get lost.

"Stop, miss!" The policeman shouted. I didn't halt, and instead ran faster, turning another corner. There was a clothes store on the side of the steet, and I quickly pushed open the door and ran inside before the bobby could get to corner. I saw him enter the street from the corner of my eye and dove behind a rack of coats. As I watched through a gap in the rack, the policeman scurried past the shop I was hiding in, looking frantically for any sign of me.

Once he was out of my sight and on the next street for sure, I stood up, only to come face-to-face with another girl. She was dressed in nice clothes, donning a knee-length, frilly, pale pink dress with a pencil skirt, and her feet wore heels the same shade as her dress. A bright yellow handbag hung from her arm, and a string of pearls were draped across her collar bone. Her hair was mousy brown and fell straight down like a curtain, a pink hat sitting on it. Her murky green eyes were outlined in black and her lips coloured a orangey-red. I suddenly felt very small with my tatty shift dress and bare feet, despite the fact that I towered over her.

Her lip curled at me. "Who let _you _in here?" I narrowed my eyes at her. My orphanage had taught us to take no -excuse my language- shit from anybody, and this girl was no exception.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in my best mockery of her voice, making it high and prononoucing every letter.

She looked oddly at me. The sneer on her face dissapeared- it was obvious she didn't catch my mocking tone.

"Whatever are you wearing those clothes for?" She asked, looking at the offending item in distaste. I rolled my eyes. She thought I was like her, just wearing these clothes. I laughed and decided a few more lies couldn't hurt.

"This is only a costume. I have to walk around in it for a few more hours, because my mother thinks I own too many clothes." She looked offended by this, as if having too many clothes was a good thing and my mother had personally offended her. Unless this girl was dead or dug up my mother's grave, my mum can't offend her.

"You can never have too many clothes!" She cried, slapping a hand across her heart. I nodded sadly.

"Oh, yes, but she doesn't understand that. No worries, I'll have them back at the end of the night. Daddy loves me." I said, as if it was simple. I nodded my head again. She smiled at me.

"That's good." She said, nodding. We were both nodding, and when I realised this, I abruptly stopped.

"I have to go now, I came in here to hide from this boy chasing me...he goes to my school, see." I lied. She nodded. "I have the same problem." I grinned cheesily at her and wiggled my fingers.

"Bye-bye, then!" I squealed, turned around, and flounced out of the shop.

As soon as I was out of her eyeshot, I let my haughty smile drop, slouching and walking normally instead of the -chin-up-high-and-brisk-steps routine the upper-class families used. Just then, a loud crash resounded through the air, right before rain started pouring down on me. I growled. This type of thing always happened to me.

I ran to the next street where there was a pretty row of houses, all with a bit of shelter over the door, kind of like a roof. I rushed to the house with what looked like a well-kept jungle in the front garden, knowing that the bobby's wouldn't be able to see me when they patrolled.

The shelter on this one went out a bit farther than the rest of the homes on the street, and I found that I could curl up quite nicely into one corner of the front step. Sleep found me easily, as it was evening and I had been awake since yesterday.

"Mum, we can't keep her!"

Somebody's shout floated into my head. It was a male voice, and not a familiar one.

"Ed, honey, she was nearly blue when we got back home. We have to help her."

That was a woman's voice. It was kind but stern, and I pictured a mother as the owner.

There was a huff and heavy footsteps retreating. I tried to open my eyes. They fluttered but something seemed to be holding them together. I moved my hands to my face to rub them and I felt the hard sleep falling onto my face and sticking to my knuckles. I managed to open my eyes, which I didn't know the colour of. At the orphanage there were no mirrors except in Miss Blake's rooms, and if we were caught in there we were in _big _trouble.

When I lifted my eyelids, there was a face right in front of mine. I yelped and scrambled back. I realised I was in a bed with heavy covers which got tangled into my legs. I kneeled and tried to kick the quilt off of me, but I stumbled and fell over the side of the bed.

"Uuugh." I moaned, my face buried in the carpet. There was a tinkering laugh and I heard light footsteps walk over to me, and then a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you up." This woman tried pulling me up, but I was still tangled in the blankets.

"Hang on," I mumbled. The tugging stopped. "Let me get these covers off first." I said, and started kicking wildly, scraping my feet against each other as I tried to rid my legs of the covers.

Suddenly, there was a laugh and a gasp, released by different people. The gasp was high pitched but the chuckle was low and obviously let out by a boy.

I stopped kicking as rolled over, glaring at where I assumed the doorway to be. Two people a little older than me stood there, the boy still laughing and the girl looking at me in horror.

"What you laughing at?" I frowned.

"Su," The dark-haired boy laughed, turning to a girl of similar looks next to him. "This is what you've got to share your room with!" He laughed again and the girl looked appalled.

"I am not sharing my room with anybody, especially not that!" She pointed at me. I glared at her. Admittedly, she was stunning, but her personality made her look bad.

"Did nobody tell you pointing's rude?" I asked. "Especially when you're calling the offending person 'that'." I made speech motions around the last word. They boy laughed. She glared back at me. Then the words sunk in.

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed, sitting upright. As I worked to get the quilts off me, I asked, "What do you mean, share a room with me?" I cut my eyes at the dark haired woman that stood next to these rude people.

"Well, dear," She started. " We found you on our doorstep in the pouring rain, with thunder and lightning (and somehow you slept through it all), and you were soaked to the bone, wearing a tiny dress." She said. I waited impatiently for her to get to the point. "So we-" The boy coughed, "-I," She amended, "Thought you could stay here until we find your parents and guardians." She finished gently.

"I don't have any." I informed her.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Parents. I don't have any parents." I explained. "Or guardians." I said, noticing her open her mouth. She seemed troubled. The girl snorted.

"Explains her clothes, then, doesn't it?" She muttered nastily. The boy laughed again, and I glared at them both.

"Susan, you will have to share you room with..." She trailed off awkwardly as if expecting me to fill in my name. I didn't. She should ask me for my name.

"What your name again?" She asked softly.

"I didn't gave it to you before, but it's Lucy." I said.

"Any last name?"

"Martin."

She nodded. "I'm Helen. My husband is called Frank, but he's at work at the moment." I stared at her.

"Why do you think I'll be willing to stay here?" I asked her, not rudely, just curiously. She smiled.

"You have no parents, no home, and I just saved you from what was likely to be more than a cold." She stated. I thought over the reasons in my head. Alright, she did have a point. I supposed it wouldn't be too bad staying here for a while.

"Fine." That one word made Helen's face break out into the smile and her kids faces twist into the opposite.

"Susan, dear, Lucy will be staying in your bedroom. We can pull out the spare mattress and lay it out for her." Before Helen could go on, Susan interrupted.

"Do you really think I'm alright with some homeless twit staying in my bedroom?! There's no way she's staying with me!" She yelled. Her pale face was rapidly turning red and even her brother looked worried.

"Su, calm down. Mum can put her on the sofa." He said.

"Edmund Pevensie!" Helen exclaimed, looking horrified.

"What, Mum?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not having any guest of mine sleep on the sofa. That's horrible."

"Lucy won't mind, she's been sleeping on the streets. She could have lice!" I don't want lice in the house and in my hair!" He shouted, suddenly panicked. I rolled my eyes.

"I ran away the day you found me by your front door, and if any of the kids at the orphanage got lice, Miss Blake shaved our heads. So don't go assuming things." I snapped at him. He looked over at me, annoyed.

"Who asked for your opinion?" He snapped back rudely.

"Um, the girl you're saying has lice?" He scowled.

"Susan, she has to stay in your room!"

"I don't care!" Me and Edmund looked at Susan, who was throwing a hissy fit. I gaped at her as she stomped her foot, her dark hair swishing about.

"Susan!"

"Mum, I'm not letting her!" Susan screamed.

"The only other options are Edmund's bed or the sofa, and I'm not letting a guest stay on the bloody sofa!" Helen exclaimed, pointing at Edmund and the sofa in turn.

"Helen, it's really alright, I can just sleep on the sofa. I'll be gone within a week, you won't have to worry." I tried to comfort her, but it made her more moody.

"I won't let a guest sleep on the sofa. Susan, share the room, or Edmund, share the bed."

Edmund and Susan looked at each other, before turning around and touching the ground, shouting, "Turn around, touch the ground, not it!" Helen rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

Edmund's face dropped as Susan's lit up-Edmund had been slower.

Susan grinned at me and danced past me, ruffling my hair whilst Edmund glared at me, his hands shoved in his pockets. Apparently now that Susan didn't have to share her room she was becoming a lot nicer.

"Can we move the mattress into Edmund's room tonight then?" I asked Helen. She shook her head, almost painfully.

"Edmund's room won't have enough room for the spare mattress. Unfortunately, you're going to have to sleep in his bed." Me and Edmund's mouths dropped open and we looked at each other, horrified. We were going to have to share a bed?! Knowing him (even though I've been awake for twenty minutes), he would kick me off the bed in our sleep and then step on me when getting out of bed in the morning.

"I can sleep on the floor...?" I smiled awkwardly, but hopefully. Helen shook her head.

"I won't let you sleep on the floor. Maybe Edmund can spend the night on the floor and we can-"

"NO!" Edmund shouted suddenly. "I'm not staying on the floor-it's _my_ room, and _my_ bed!" He continued when me and his mother looks at him.

"You're sharing the bed, then." Helen said, in a voice not completely comfortale but firm- there was no arguing with her now. Me and Edmund sighed and followed Helen into the kitchen, where she starting making sandwiches.

"Lucy, you're going to need some new clothes." Helen told me as she grated a section of cheese.

"Okay." I agreed.

"How old are you?" She asked, starting a new sandwich.

"Fifteen." I told her, and she looked round at me, trying to see if I was lying or not. I was a bit surprised, because I thought I looked my age, despite the raggy ten-year-old dress.

"Well, once you get some actual clothes and have a wash, you'll look less like a new adolescent." She turned back to the bread and butter. I was silent.

"We can go shopping today, if you like. After you've had a bath, of course. We need to do something about that hair of yours." I was a little bit offended, but I knew it needed a wash and comb.

Helen turned around and set the plate of sandwiches on the kitchen table. While she had been talking to us, her hands had made a dozen or so.

I picked up a ham one and sat down. Edmund followed, sitting as far away from me as the table would allow. Helen called for Susan, who came running down to the kitchen with a phone in her hand, before picking up two ham rolls and rushing out the door, mumbling something about 'Peter.'

When we finished, Helen ran me a bath and Edmund retreated to his room, while I sat on the large windowsill and listened to the radio. For a while I listened to a slow, romantic tune, before I got bored and changed the station, finding a much more likable song, with loud guitars and drums.

Ten minutes later found me dancing in the middle of the sitting room, twirling around to She Loves You, a popular song that I'd heard a few times coming from Miss Blake's room.

_She said you hurt her so,_

_She almost lost her mind,_

_But now she says she knows_

_You're not the hu-_

"What the hell are you doing?" I gasped and spun around to see Edmund standing in the doorway, his face a mirror of shock. Then his eyes traveled down, and stopped on my legs. I looked down and my above-the-knee shift was ridden up, showing more of my thigh than it was covering. I hastily pulled it down and his eyes snapped back up to my face.

"Mum said to tell you your bath is ready." He said. I nodded soundlessly and walked past him into the hallway. I went up the stairs and heard Helen humming from a room on my right. I walked to it and stuck my head around he doorway and sure enough, Helen was stood next to the bathtub, her hand mixing the water.

"Helen?"

She jumped and face me, her arm dripping water onto her flowery dress as she scratched at her neck.

"Ah, Lucy." She greeted. I nodded. "Your bath is ready, when you're done just wrap up in a towel and go into Edmund's room. I'll get Edmund to stay downstairs until you're dressed." I smiled at her as she went through the doorway.

"I'll leave some of Susan' clothes on the bed for you." She told me, and then she was gone, the door closing with an click. I locked it behind her and undressed before stepping into the bath. I immediately hissed and pulled my foot out. The water was burning hot. I waited a few seconds before dipping my foot in. It was alright, so I slowly lowered the rest of my body into the tub.

I managed to get my hair shampooed and conditioned (something I'd never done before) before washing myself with the soap. It was a nice smell, and I might've used a little too much. I noticed a razor and some kind of gel soap let out for me so I used that too. At the orphanage, there were two razors and five razor-knives. Whoever got there first got the proper razors, and as I woke up before all the other lazy duffers, I usually got the razor.

When I got out, I wrapped myself in a towel as Helen had instructed me, and then squeezed my hair out into the bath. Then I bundled up my own clothes and made my way out of the bathroom and into the room Helen had pointed out. I walked in and noticed the clothes on the bed. There was a dark blue, thin belt, a mustard yellow dress that only looked a little bit too big for me (I guessed that's what the belt was for), a dark blue brassiere and matching underwear. I thought it would be a bit awkward, me wearing another persons underclothes, but casted the thought away and pulled them on after drying myself.

I held the dress up to my frame and though it should fit, so I unbuttoned it and was about to pull it over my head when the door burst open. I dropped the dress in shock and squeaked at the dark haired boy in the doorway, while he stared at me.

"Edmund!" I barked, though his eyes were trained on my chest. Pervert. I crossed my arms and his eyes roved lower. I growled and stomped towards him before slapping him upside the head.

For the second time that day his eyes snapped up to meet mine, but then he narrowed his eyes.

"For the love of God, put some clothes on!" He exclaimed. I huffed.

"I would have some on, but you just barged in here!" I hissed back at him.

"Oh yeah, it's my fault you don't dress quick enough-"

"Edmund!" Helen called up the stairs. We looked at each other wide-eyed before I shoved him onto the wall next to the door and shut the door. He looked away as I pulled the dress over my head. I didn't have time to button it up before there was a knock on the door. Helen didn't wait for an answer before opening it.

I started buttoning up the front as the door smacked into Edmund. I had to stifle a laugh as a muffled, "Ow!" came from behind the door.

"What was that?" Helen asked confusedly, and made a little cough. "Just clearing my throat, sorry." She nodded and set down a white basket onto the bed. It contained clothes, which I assumed were Edmund's.

She started hanging them in the wardrobe, but when half of the wardrobe was left empty she moved to the drawers, rearranging everything to take up as little space as possible. I frowned and tightened the belt around my waist.

"I've got to leave half of the space for you, dearie." Helen explained, and I could almost _hear _Edmund's scowl.

She stood up ad left, saying that she was going to get me a pair of shoes. When she left, I dragged Edmund out before shutting the door in his face. When he left I opened it again, making in unsuspicious for Helen to leave an open door and come back to a closed one. Pointless, yes. Do I care? No.

Helen came back with a pair of fashionable blue heels. "These should fit you." She smiled and left me to put them on. When I finally got downstairs (heels for beginners is hard), Helen took me and Edmund's arms and dragged out the front door.

She clapped her hands together, smiling at the clear, bright sky. "Time to go shopping!"

**A/N : This is the first chaptered story I feel like I can write more than two chapters for. I'm really hoping this will go well. Please Review, it helps. Constructive criticism and flames are completely different, and I don't want the latter, please. If you didn't like it, please don't cyber-yell at me. **

**Again, please review!**

**Kia xoxo**


	2. Two

** A/N: AGES AND TIMES, PEOPLE! you need to read this. **

**Susan is nineteen, Peter is twenty, Lucy is fifteen and Edmund sixteen. The year is somewhere in the early sixties, maybe 1962. I have had to change the time slightly, sorry for any trouble it gives you in understanding the story. **

**Thank you for the reveiws, it did make me remember to put this little note in about the ages and times because I never said it was the sixties in the last chapter, although the bit about the Beatles on the radio might've been a clue-in. **

**Thank you, again! Kia xoxo.**

* * *

"I am _never_ doing that again!" Edmund sighed, flopping down on the sofa. Helen told him to sit up straight and he did no such thing while I giggled at him. He was carrying three bags, only one of which was his own, and it contained school shoes.

I set down the two bags I had carried back next to the four Helen had insisted on holding. Helen shoved his arms and legs closer to his body and sat down next to him while I sat in the armchair across from him.

"Why do girls buy so much?" Edmund continued, but Helen turned on the radio, drowning out his voice. Even so, he carried on nattering about women's shopping habits. We rolled our eyes and Helen turned it up louder, hoping he'd get the hint and shut up. He did.

Miss Blake liked the Beatles when they first formed and few years ago in the fifties, so I immediately recognized the song as 'Love Me Do'. I grinned and clapped my hands, starting to sing along with Helen. Edmund glowered at us and crossed his arms as he slouched into the sofa, causing us both to lean closer to him and sing louder, both of us wearing teasing grins.

He got up and stormed up the stairs to his (our?) bedroom. I didn't falter in the cheerful singing and dancing. Helen stood up and I joined her in dancing and jumping about.

Then somebody cleared their throat. At first we thought it was Edmund, and we turned around, me saying,"Oh, Edmund, don't be like th-". But I stopped because standing in the doorway was not Edmund but a man that I assumed to be Frank Pevensie, Helen's husband. He had dark hair and dark eyes, unlike Helen's light hair and blue orbs.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted, stepping in and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. Then he faced me and I made an awkward curtsey, not sure what to do. Frank laughed and stuck his hand out. I nearly sighed in relief. At least he wasn't one of those types that thought all women should curtsey and stay at home in the kitchen looking pretty (or not-so-pretty, in some cases).

I took his hand and we shook them. "Frank Pevensie." He said once we had our hands by our sides again.

"Lucy Martin." I told him, smiling.

"Ah, yes. Helen did give me a call to tell me about you. I've been on a business trip and didn't see you yesterday, so sorry about that." He said, and his eyes twinkled. I found that I rather liked him, something uncommon for me, because most men in the sixties thought women were only good for cooking and kids.

"Pleased to meet you,sir. Helen told me about you, too." I replied honestly. He laughed before looking around.

"Where are Edmund and Susan?" Frank asked.

"Susan is with Peter somewhere-" At this Mr. Pevensie looked a little bit protective, "-and Edmund has stormed up to his room because me and Lucy were singing at him." Helen finished.

"At him?" Mr. Pevensie asked, his eyebrows raised.

"At him." Me at Helen confirmed together. Mr. Pevensie looked amused at this and left the room, presumably to Edmund's room as he was saying something about 'cheering him up'.

"Who's Peter?" I asked Helen, and she started a little at my sudden question.

"Susan's beau." Helen answered, walking into the kitchen and asking me what I would like for dinner. I shrugged in reply, and she got some boxes out of the freezer and chicken from the fridge.

I asked if I could go outside to the garden.

"Oh, I don't know about that, dear." She answered in a motherly, stern tone. "You might catch a cold." I looked at her in disbelief, an then pointedly at the window, where it showed the weather outside; clear and sunny. Helen sighed and waved her hand at me. Oddly, I didn't feel offended, and instead ran out the back door when she consented.

There was really nothing outside- just grass, concrete and a shed. I walked around the shed, trying to peer into the windows, when Edmund's voice came from behind me.

"What on earth are you trying to do?"

I turned, glaring at him for making me jump. He smirked.

"Trying to find something fun to do. " I told him, my voice laced with annoyance. He continued to grin at me as I scowled. Why was he being like this?

"There are plenty fun things to do around here." He winked, stuck his hands in his pockets, and waked away, back to the kitchen. What was that even supposed to mean, plenty of fun things to d- Oh. _Oh. _That's disgusting. Ew.

I glared at his back and when he was far away enough that he wouldn't notice me, I went back in.

I sat at the kitchen table for a while, going through my new clothes and other things. I had bought a sketchpad and brand new pencils, because I like drawing, even though Miss Blake said it was stupid of little children to draw on the walls. In my defense, she wouldn't give us paper, so the walls and floor was as good as it got.

"Lucy, can you go and tel Ed that his dinner's ready?" Helen asked, setting down two plates of chicken, mash potatoes, peas and carrots in front of me. My mouth watered slightly but I nodded anyways and set off upstairs.

"Edmund, dinner's ready!" I called, knocking on the door. There was no answer, so I frowned and tried again. Still, nobody called back or opened the door. So, I did it for myself. The room was empty and cold- nobody had been here for a while.

He couldn't be in the bathroom, because that was open. Susan's bedroom was shut and locked, so he couldn't be in there.

I ran down the stairs. "Helen, Edmund's not in his room." I said to the waiting mother. She frowned.

"And I checked all the other rooms." I added, before she could open her mouth. She thought for a moment and then sighed deeply.

"He's probably at his friends house across the road. Would you mind fetching him?" I groaned inwardly but plastered a polite smile on my face and nodded.

"Thank you, Lucy. It's number twenty-eight." Helen said, and continued dishing up the food. I left.

Twenty-eight, twenty-eight...Ah, there we are. I stalked over to a cream house on the other side of the street, a few doors down, and knocked on the door. While I waited, I looked around at the flowers growing in the pots. They were really pretty.

"Hullo." I stared at the boy who answered the door. It wasn't because he was insanely attractive -which he wasn't-, but because he was leaning against the door-frame with a smirk that he must've learnt from Edmund. And who says "Hello" with a 'u' anymore?

"Hello. Is Edmund here?" I asked, getting straight to the point. There's no point in chit-chat when you need to hurry, Miss Blake used to say, when we were late getting the laundry back because we were gossiping with the butcher's wife.

"Edmund?" He asked, looking offended "Why would you want _Edmund_ when you can have me?" Wow, he has problems.

"Did I hear my name?" I sighed in relief as Edmund popped up behind this boy. I smirked when he jumped.

"Edmund, Helen wants you back, dinner's ready." Edmund nodded, not really looking at me. Then a familiar face appeared at the top of the stairs, her eyes immediately finding Edmund as she touched her hair. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, her eyes finally landing on me and she came down the stairs, grinning widely at me. I could feel Edmund's confused eyes on me as I was kissed on the cheek by the girl I had met in the shop a day or two ago.

"It's a small world, isn't it?" She laughed nasally. I nodded. Edmund walked over to us.

"How do you know Lucy?" He asked, looking at the other girl.

"We met in a store a few days ago and bonded over a little problem." She winked at me and I smiled nervously. "Now how do _you_ know Lucy?" She asked. My eyes widened and I looked at Edmund, begging with my eyes for him not to speak. He apparently felt like annoying me, as he smirked and spoke anyway.

"My parents took her in because she was living-"

"With my horrid aunt and uncle after my parents died, and Edmund's parents are friends of my parent's." I said in the same sugary tone I used before with her, glaring at Edmund as if to say, 'if you don't help me you're getting kicks and slaps galore tonight'. He gulped and nodded.

"Good friends of the family." He echoed, a pained smile on his face, as he shot me a glare of his own.

"Now we really must be going, our dinner will be getting cold." I said, grabbing Edmund's wrist and tugging slightly. He wouldn't budge, so I pulled a bit harder, my hand slipping down to his hand. He didn't seem to notice and I din't want to bruise his wrist, so I squeezed his palm as tight as I could until he looked at me and let me pull him along.

"Bye, Michael. Bye, Deborah." Edmund waved half-heartedly at them as I opened the door and led him out, me looking back only once to find the girl's glare on my hand, holding Edmund's. However, I didn't let go of it until their door shut, and I quickly pulled my hand away from his and wiped it on my dress.

"So, that girl is called Deborah, huh?" I asked, a suggestive note in my voice. He groaned, so naturally, I laughed.

"She likes you." I stated, though he already knew this.

"I know."

"I know that." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"You know what?" Edmund asked, stopping in the middle of the pavement so that I had to turn to him.

"I know that you know that."

"I know what?!" He nearly yelled. I pretended to wince and he glared at me.

"You know Deborah likes you, I know you know Deborah likes you." I sung and after a moment he shook his head and stormed back to the house, me hot on his heels, happy at achieving my goal : annoying the hell out of Edmund Pevensie.

He stalked into the open front door, muttering something about 'bloody knowing', and I grinned and closed the door behind me.

"Where's Lucy?" I heard Helen ask, and I popped my head out of the doorway, smiling as the rest of my body moved into view and I sat down in front of my dinner.

For a moment I just stared at it. Just stared. But then Edmund ruined my appreciation.

"Anyone would think you've never seen a proper meal before." He sneered, and I glared at him.

"I haven't." I snarled, and he looked shocked for a split second before he composed himself. "Well, go on, eat it." He prodded, and then turned back to his own dinner. I huffed but did so anyway.

After dinner, Helen told everyone to go to bed. Naturally, we all protested, seeing as it was the holidays and we were teenagers, but she made us all go upstairs and get into bed anyway.

Susan let me change in her room because Edmund was changing in his and the bathroom was too small for anyone to be able to change in. Once I was changed into my floaty top thing and shorts, I said goodnight to Susan and put her clothes in the wash basket before leaving.

When I got into Edmund's room he was already in the bed, lying directly in the middle, seemingly fast asleep. I told him to move over, for the love of God, but he didn't reply and didn't show any signs of moving.

I groaned and shoved him over, but he rolled back as soon as I let go. I growled and flung the covers off him, before lying sideways at the end of his large bed, wrapping the sheets tight around me, and curling into a ball.

Yet again, I drifted off quite easily, into a world full of talking animals and queen that resembled me.

**If you got this far without deciding it's not worth your time, thank you for that. Please review! It only takes a few seconds :)**


	3. Trois

**Trois- Narnia and the Witch**

O-O-O

"Get up, Martin." Something poked me.

"Martin." Another poke. Then a shove.

"Lucy." A slap on the arm. I groaned and shivered- the covers weren't on me anymore.

"Lucy. It's nearly lunchtime, you need to get up." Who was this? Edmund? Bloody annoying prat, he is.

"_Lu-cy._" He whined. I was tempted to sit up and tell him where to shove his '_Lu-cy's.'_, but I was so tired. So, so tired.

Then I was on the floor. "Ow." I growed from my spot on the floor, where I uncurled from the ball I had folded myself into and stood up.

"Edmund Pevensie!" I snarled at him. He just smirked.

"What's the matter, Martin?" He taunted, putting on an innocent face. "Tired?"

"What's your problem? What have I done to deserve this from you?!" I demanded, my voice hard. Then Susan walked in, a familiar blonde haired boy in tow.

"This is Peter, my boyfriend." She introduced, noticing the tension between me and her sibling but ignoring it. Peter was a well-known face to me- he was the only one of Miss Blake's four children that had manners and cared about people other than themselves. We used to be alright friends, until he move out of the orphanage and into his own flat.

"Hello, I'm-" I started to say, but Edmund cut me off.

"Better not speak to her, she might start yelling at you." Edmund said, looking at me as he said it, but it was obviously directed at Peter.

"I yelled at you because you shoved me off the bed, you idiot!" I hissed back at him. Peter tried to intervene, but Susan held him back, and they got into a little glaring contest of their own, their blue eyes hard.

Edmund opened his mouth to reply, but there was a sharp pull on my foot. I yelped and looked around for the source, but nothing was near me, apart from Edmund. I glared at him, even though I knew it wasn't him.

"Wha- ow!" He exclaimed, holding his shin. I looked at him in confusion as he glared at me. I could feel myself getting angry when the floorboards opened up beneath me and I fell. It was mostly dark as I fell down an invisible tube, but just before I landed, I caught glimpses of people and colour.

I landed on a soft surface, screaming. When I stopped and looked around, I was in a clearing surrounded by fir trees. There was a gap in them but I didn't want to go any further,lest I get attacked by some wild beasts desperate to get more human bodies in them. What surprised me was the tall lamppost in the middle of the clearing, burning bright despite the cold wind that bit at my exposed skin. It was snowing quite a bit, but not enough to be a blizzard.

"Woah..." I looked to my side, where Susan sat, her blue eyes alight with awe. It was one of those moments where you didn't see her completely composed, a look of cool indifference or a polite smile on her face. There were another two thumps behind us. Edmund and Peter were groanign in pain, but once they saw our surroundings, they stopped and did exactly as me and Susan had.

"Where are we?" Peter asked, standing up and walking over to Susan's side, where he held out a hand and helped her up.

"I don't know." I whispered.

Edmund glared at me. I knew he was going to say something nasty, but I spoke quickly before he could. "Let's try and find somebody who does, though." I grinned brightly, hiding the worry with a cheerful voice. The others didn't even try.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Look!"

Edmund was pointing at a little house, small but cosy looking.

"Do you reckon anyone's in?" Peter asked, looking at the house as he spoke. The small windows were lit up, so we decided to knick on the door and if nobody an;swered, we would look for somewhere else. Edmund grumbled the whole trek there, but nobody paid him any mind.

Peter knocked on the door and almost immediately it opened. At first we didn't see anybody, but when we looked down there was a beaver standing there, holding the door open.

"Come in, come in." The beaver urged, with a female voice. "You must be freezing." We followed her inside. It was warm and small, yet comfortable. In the corner a fire burned in the fireplace, a stark difference to the harsh, cold snow outside. The beaver that had opened dthe door starting making something in the kitchen while we sat down at a table which already seated another beaver, who looked at us curiously.

"Who are you?" He asked, not bothering with politeness. The female beaver scolded him from the kitchen, where the pottering and banging got a little louder.

"I'm Mr Beaver." He introduced. "Now who are you?" I heard the female beaver mutter to herself about his behaviour but Mr Beaver either didn't hear or chose to ignore it.

"I'm Lucy." I said, deciding not to extend my hand as he probably wouldn't be able to grasp it.

"Peter." The blonde flashed a smile at the beaver.

"Susan."

"Edmund."

Mrs Beaver (I'm assuming she's Mr Beaver's wife) walked back into the room, holding a tray of tea and sandwiches, which Mr Beaver immediately started devouring, but me, Peter and the Pevensie's hesitated before tucking in at a little nudge from Mrs Beaver.

Once we finished, Peter waited a moment before speaking.

"Sorry, but where are we?" He asked. Mr Beaver and Mrs Beaver glanced at each other, seemingly shocked, before looking back at us.

"Why, boy," Mr Beaver laughed. "You're in Narnia!"

Me and Susan exchanged confused glances. The Beavers picked up on them. Or maybe it was Edmunds exclamation of, "Where?!".

The Beavers explained to us about Narnia. They told us about the White Witch and how she had ruled over Narnia, making it always winter but never Christmas. They also informed us about Aslan, who created Narnia and although is often not there, is the leader and god for all Narnians. Then Mrs Beaver started talking about the prophecy.

"They say when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve come to Narnia, they will defeat the White Witch and we will no longer have-" And then Mrs Beaver gasped, pointing at the four of us with a look of shock on her face. Mr Beaver seemed to catch on quite quickly to whatever she was thinking, and a big grin spread out across his furrry face.

"What?" Edmund asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You are the Sons of Adam and Dughters of Eve!" Mr Beaver exclaimed, in a high voice quite unlike his own. "You will be the ones to defeat the White Witch!" And then me and the other three all exchanged glances filled with excitement, dread (Susan, who hated any type of war), and confusion.

"But how?" Edmund asked. "We are only teenagers."

"I do not know," Mr Beaver said, his voice goiNg back to it's normal tone. "But you are our rescuers, I'm sure of it!"

Me and the others did not believe this, but we went along with it anyway. Actually, I think Peter quite fancied the idea of being a hero, but was too shy to say it aloud.

Mr Beaver bought Peter out with him to catch some fish for dinner. They didn't come back until quite a hile later, and in thaat time me and Susan helpe dMr's Beaver with the rest of the meal.

"Can the White Witch turn anyone into stone?" Susan asked while draining some potatoes Mrs Beaver nodded, and my face fell.

"So she can turn Aslan into stone?" I whispered. Mrs Beaver thought about it for a moment and then shook her head.

"Jadis cannot turn Aslan into stone, nobody really knows why; they assume it is because he created Narnia, or his magic is too strong." She told us.

Peter and Mr Beaver returned with the fish, which Mrs Beaver and Susan cooked. I found it odd that we hadn't heard from Edmund since Peter and Mr Beaver had gone out, but pushed it to the back of my mind.

When we sat down, Susan set the plates down in front of us and we dug in.

"I say, where's Edmund?" Peter asked, worry clear in his voice. We all looked around but Edmund didn't come popping out from behind the armchair, shouting, "BOO!". We quickly abandoned our half eaten food and rushed outside, yelling his name as loud as we could. Susan hesitated but upon remembering that this was Narnia, not London, she starting calling out her brothers name as well, cupping her hands around her mouth to make it carry further.

A few hours later, out voices were hoarse from screaming but there was still no sign of Edmund, so we headed back inside, out heads hanging low as we wondered what could've happened to the dark-haired boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

Edmund walked through the snow, grumbling about how boring it was here. He would much rather be back in England, where he at least had Deborah to flirt with and the cat to annoy. But here, there was nothing but snow. He also didn't understand why this White Witch was so dangerous. So she called herself Queen while she wasn't, but what made her so fear-instilling?

He was still thinking about this when the sound of tinkling bells reached his ears. He turned, ready to yell at the anooying noise, but closed his mouth at the ishgt of the white chariot. The bells were still ringing, but he paid them no mind as he stared at the woman inside it. She was dressed all in white, with beyond pale skin and the palest blue eyes you could imagine. Her hair was deep black, a stark contrast to the white of the rest of her. She wore a white dress fit for a queen, and held a spear in her hands, made of what looked like stone.

"Hello, boy." She greeted, her voice high and cold. Edmund shivered at the sound, but Jadis mistook the cause to be the cold.

"Are you cold?" She asked. Edmund hesitantly nodded, wondering who this regal woman was.

Jadis had immediately recognised the boy as a Son of Adam, and thought that if she was kind to him, he might show her where the rest of his kind were. He couldn't have come alone, no. Not by the look on him.

"Come here." She said gently, extending an arm to help him up. Once he was seated next to her, she asked him if he would like some food. Of course he accepted.

"Turkish Delight." Edmund told her when she asked her what food he would like. She conjured up a bowl and it didn't take him two minutes to finish the lot.

"Drink?" Jadis asked, and Edmund nodded. While he drank, Jadis looked at him, trying to pick up any habits that she could use to her advantage. She found none.

"Do you have any family with you?" Jadis asked, keeping a smile on her face but Edmund faltered in his drinking, surprised by the sudden question.

"I- Uh- Yes." He finally muttered, before consuming the last of the lemonade. Jadis smiled cunningly, a plan already forming in her head.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0O oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

"Where could he _be_?" Susan moaned miserably, curled up with Peter on the sofa. She had been wanting to go back out and find him since she got warm again, but Mrs Beaver had forbid it.

"We can look again in the morning, dear." Mrs Beaver answered, tucking the blanket around Lucy, who was already asleep in the armchair.

"Okay." Susan relented, her voice quiet as she put her head on Peter's chest. "I just want him safe."

Mrs Beaver nodded and when she left the room, Susan fell asleep almost instantly. Peter lay awake for a while, before eventually drifting off himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as Susan woke up, she was outside, searching for Edmund and calling his name. When the yelling broke through Lucy's sleep, she too got up to help Susan.

By the time breakfast was ready, Edmund had still not shown up.

"What were the bells for yesterday?" Peter asked around a mouthful of egg. Susan scolded him and he smiled cheekily at her until she turned back to her own food.

"What bells?" Mr Beaver asked, his whiskered nose scrunched up in confusion.

"The noise we we heard when getting fish yesterday." Peter answered. "It was kind of quiet but high pitched, like a tinkling sort of bell. It was really creepy." The Beaver's faces fell and they looked at each other, faces full of dread.

"Boy, the White Witch has a carriage." Mr Beaver started.

"And it makes the exact same noise you just described." His wife finished in a whisper. Peter looked confused. "Why do you look so devestated?" He asked the couple.

"When did Edmund dissapear?" Mr Beaver returned, his voice gruff as he looked at the three females in the room.

"Uhh...when you went to get the fish and we were making the rest of dinner." Lucy answered, her voice worried. Then a look of shock fell over her face.

"The White Witch must've found him." She whispered, her eyes big and sad. "The White Witch has Edmund."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"So, Edmund." Jadis smiled, leading the young boy through her castle, her servant at their heels.

Edmund looked up at her, wondering who she was. She hadn't given him her name, but she must be some type of nobility, he thought as he saw the castle.

"Tell me more about your family." She said, leading him past rooms full of statues. The statues were of people, centaurs, fauns, dwarves, minotaurs, animals...Edmund didn't know what to think. How had she aquired this many statues? And the weird thing was they were all made of stone, all with an absolutely terrified expression on their face, with their bodies shaped as if they were trying to run away or hide.

"Tell me about your siblings." Jadis urged, breaking Edmund out of his thoughts. They had reached a room bigger than all the others he had seen. The walls were made of ice, and icicles were frozen on the ceiling and parts of the floor. At the back of the room theere was an silver throne, with ice-blue cushions. Jadis conjured up another, smaller chair for Edmund to sit on, and they sat down.

"Well, I have a sister, Susan." Edmund started, getting comfortable. "She has a boyfriend called Peter, and they're nineteen and twenty decided to go to school for a few more years, this one's her last." Jadis nodded. "And then there's _Lucy_-" He said her name as if it were poison, "-who came to live with us a few days ago. She was an orphan but mum and dad took her in." Jadis was getting bored. He'd said nothing of interest to her.

"They came with me here." Edmund said, his tone thoughtful. Jadis immediately snapped her head towards him, not sure if she heard the words correctly.

"What?" She said sharply, her eyes wide and her mouth in a firm, tight line.

"I said, Lucy, Peter, and Susan all came to Narnia with me." Edmund repeated exsparatedly.

The witch's eyes widened even more and a look of horror took over her face. She started muttering things to herself, things that Edmund didn't catch, but the boy was quite worried, for an unknown reason to him.

"Um, ma'am? What's wrong?" Edmund asked, his voice tiny and afraid. Jadis stopped her mumbling only to glare at him, before standing up and continuing to mutter, pacing the cold ice room nervously.

"Boy, where were you before I found you?" Jadis suddeny whirled on him, her gaze cold and her voice equally as chilling.

"Um-er..." Edmund stuttered, anxious from the stare heavy on his face. "The B-Beavers house." Edmund got out, the fact that he didn't know her name coming back to the surface of his mind.

"If you don't mind me asking..." He started, and Jadis turned on him again, glaring. "Who are you?"

Jadis laughed, the sound high and creepy. It chilled Edmund to the bone, but he tried not to show it.

"Why, I'm the Queen on Narnia!" She exclaimed, a big smile on her face, as if she enjoyeD telling and bragging to people about this.

But there's no Queen in Narnia, Edmund thought, remembering what Mr. Beaver had told him and his companions before he left. _The White Witch calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she's really not. She likes to lie, _came the gruff voice in his head and Edmund nearly gasped, realizing who this woman was and what she would do to him and the other three he'd come with. He'd just given the most useful information to the Witch out to kill him and his friends (well, Edmund didn't really want to count Lucy as a friend but it was rather useful in this situation).

"You're the Witch!" He exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at her. She narrowed her eyes at the offending limb, and Edmund quickly dropped it.

"Who told you I'm a Witch?" She asked, her voice sharp as glass. The dwarf winced in the corner.

"The Beavers, _Witch_." He spat out the last word, widening his eyes when he ralised what he'd just said.

"I mean, these random beavers we found in a bush before we found Mr and Mrs Beaver." Edmund lied, trying to cover his mistake, but Jadis had seen the fear in his eyes and the colour draining from his cheeks and knew he was on about the married couple.

"Well, thank you, Edmund." Jadis smirked, her eyes lighting up cruelly. "I think it's time we pay the little Beaver's a visit."

-0OoO0-

**A/N: If you got to here, thank you for reading this chapter and please, please review! Constructive critism is welcome as always. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I've tried to schedule the chapters, like what events go in which and this one wasn't all that exciting, to be honest. Apart from the whole entrance to Narnia thing. Yeah, even that was boring. Well done, Kia, you made Narnia boring. **

**I won't be able to upload and write as frequently anymore because it's back to school (ew) and I have homework and stuff to do. Sorry about that. **

**I'm going to try to have the next chapter up within a week. I **_**hope.**_

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I really appreciate them. To Lady Hannah: yes, this is an AU story. The bathroom would be just enough room to change in, but the clothes were left on Edmund's bed and Helen said she'd keep Edmund downstairs while Lucy changed, so Lucy got changed in the bedroom. As for your last question- I decided to set it in the 60's rather than the 40's because I'm much more familiar with the sixties. The type of clothes I imagined them wearing were wore in the sixties and the mannerisms and slang came into play in the forties, so I felt much more comfortable setting it in the sixties. Also, thank you for the great review! **

**AGAIN, please review! Kia xoxo**


	4. Numero Cuatro

Numero Cuatro-Gifts & The Lion

-0o0-

"Lucy, wake up."

I groaned at rolled over.

"Lucy, we need to find Edmund." The same voice whispered, and I mumbled something illegible, even to me.

"Lucy!" It was high pitched, loud, and right in my ear.

"Ow!" I yelped, clutching my head and jumping up from my position on the sofa. I stared at Susan in disbelief and irritation.

"I can't believe you just did that." I gasped, throwing a hand across my heart. Susan rolled her eyes at my dramatics and grabbed my wrist before tugging me out of the room and into the kitchen, where Mrs Beaver was already making food.

"Hello, ladies." Peter yawned, coming in from the front room with snow in his hair. He shook it out on Susan but was reprimanded by Mrs Beaver. He grinned cheekily at the beaver and kissed Susan on the cheek as he sat down.

"We're leaving today." Mr Beaver announced, throwing down the book he was reading and staring at our shocked faces.

"What?" Susan managed to choke out, her eyes wide as saucers.

"I said we leave today." Mr Beaver repeated, sounding slightly irritated. Me and Peter looked at each other, bewildered expressions on both our faces.

"To go where?" Mrs Beaver asked, raising her eyebrows in a dangerous way. Mr Beaver gulped. All annoyance dissapeared rom his face as he looked at his wife, weighing up his options. He could tell her and risk her anger, or not tell her and definitely recive her wrath.

"Er..." He hesitated before continuing, "To Aslan?" It was supposed to be a statement, but came out as a question due to his wife's sharp gaze.

"Aslan?" Mrs Beaver shrieked. "Aslan?!" Mr Beaver shrinked away from her form, descending down on him like a dog on a cat.

"Yes?" This was obviously the wrong thing to say, as Mrs Beaver literally screamed, throwing her hands into the air. It was a high, loud, piercing scream, and we all yelped and moved away from her.

"AAAAARRRGHHH!" When she was finished breaking our eardrums, she looked at Mr Beaver, anger and confusion in her eyes.

"Aslan?" She asked, but this time it was much quiter and her voice cracked on the name. Mr Beaver seemed to realise something, his eyes widening and a look of understanding crossing his features.

"We have had no word of Aslan since the Witch started ruling, and you're planning to go to him now?" Mrs Beaver's asked softly, a hint of dead humour beneath the surface, which was just sadness. "How do you plan on finding him?" She continued, her whiskers drooping. Mr Beaver smiled.

"He will find us." He said. "But first, we must leave. If your friend has been taken to the White Witch, she will find us in no time." He informed us.

"That's exaggerating slightly." Mrs Beaver told us, rolling her eyes."But we must leave soon, before a half hour is passed."

Me and Peter nodded, but Susan wasn't just looks.

"We must take food with us." She said. "We cannot leave with no food." Mrs Beaver grinned at Susan. "I knew you were good for something!" She exclaimed and ran off, not catching the offended look Susan shot her.

Ten minutes later, we were walking out the door, baskets in our hands and cloaks on our backs. Peter and Susan lagged behind me and the Beavers, talking, but we let them be.

"We should head towards the east." said Mr Beaver. Mrs Beaver looked at him and opened her mouth, but he cut her off with a,"I just know." She was quiet after that.

-0-0-0

Edmund walked behind Jadis as she walked up to the litte house. A smirk curled her lips as she knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Trying to hide from me,eh?" The Witch laughed cruelly, throwing her head back. Edmund looked at her warily, and with good reason.

The Witch didn't bother knocking again; instead, she kicked the door with what seemed like a tiny kick, but sent the door off it's hinges and right into the cosy front room of the Beavers home.

Nobody was there, that was for sure, and nobody had been for a while. The house was cold, with no semblance of warmth anywhere. The table was cleared up, the newspaper was gone, and a good portion of fruit from the kitchen had dissapeared since Edmund had been here last.

The Witch shrieked.

"THEY ARE NOT HERE!" She screamed, whirling on Edmund and pointing her knife at him. "YOU SAID THEY WERE HERE!" Edmund stared at her in fear.

"I... They were..." He stammered. The Witch was furious. "WELL, WHERE ARE THEY NOW, BOY?!" She bellowed. He shrunk away from her. "I don't know..." He whispered.

She looked at him for a moment, before letting out a piercing scream that caused everyone in the vicinity to moan and cover their ears.

"Find them!" The Witch commanded, pointing at the wolves. "ind them, and bring them to me!" The wolves immediately nodde dand set off, their tails swishing. She turned back to Edmund.

"If they get away," She started, low and dangerous, "You won't live to see the next day."

Edmund gulped.

"Back to the palace!" She stalked to the carriage, dragging Edmund behind her. Once they were both in, she looked sharply at the dwarf.

"Go."

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Lucy asked, not unkindly. In fact, she had quite a large smile on her face, and was walking quite happily.

"Not much longer until we get to the river, dear." Mrs Beaver looked back to smile at the young girl, who eagerly returned it.

They walked in silence for another few minutes.

"Bells!" Susan exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Peter, who was next to her, said, "Not the bells the Witch has." The others sagged in relief.

"Whose are they, then?" Just as Lucy said that, there was a loud laugh from behind them. They all spun around.

A large man stood there, dressed in red velvet and white fur. There was a sleigh behind him, pulled by six reindeers. He had white hair and a white beard, but the red hat on his head and the brown sack he carried tipped Lucy off.

"Father Christmas!" She exclaimed, and rushed forwards.

"Hello, Lucy." She frowned at him as Peter and Susan came forwards.

"How do you know my name?" Lucy asked.

"I know a lot." Father Christmas smiled. Then he set down the large sack which he had previously been carrying over his shoulder.

"Come, Lucy." He motioned, and Lucy walked forwards. He reached into his bag and after a moment, pulled out a rather nice dagger and what looked like a small crystal wine-holder, complete with a gold stopper, containing a clear liquid.

"What are these?" She asked, after he handed them to her. He held up a finger and reached into the sack once more, pulling out a belt for Lucy to put her new things in.

"This," He tapped the glass vile, "is a bottle of healing cordial." He said. "Put one drop into someone's mouth and it will heal them of anything but death." He explained at her confused face. "And the dagger will come into use sometime soon," He said, and winked, as if he knew something the others did not.

"Dear Susan," He said, and she walked forwards. As he had done with Lucy, he pulled out two things from his sack.

"It's obvious what this is." He told her as he handed over a well-shaped bow and a quiver of arrows. "And this is a horn, which will bring help when blown." She accepted the gifts and thanked him. Then Peter was called forwards.

"Peter," Father Christmas said, holding out a belt and sheath. Peter took it and put it on. "These will be of great use to you soon." The large man said, giving the blonde a sword and sheild. The shield had a red lion on it, and the lion was roaring, up on it's back legs. The sword was silver metal, but the hilt had rubies inlaid.

"Thank you," Peter said, and stepped back along with Susan and Lucy.

"Beavers," Father Christmas said, and the Beavers came forward, looking confused, as if they had not expected to receive anything.

Father Christmas held out a tray of food to Mrs Beaver and she thanked him profusely, accepting it graciously. Then a pair of reading glasses were held out to her husband, who took them gratefully.

"Now, I must go, and so do you." Father Christmas said, and went back to his sleigh. "Goodbye, friends!" He called, and then was off, flying high above their heads. They could hear his cheerful laugh, even though he was no longer in sight.

"Its so sad that Edmund didn't get anything, " Lucy said, despite her dislike for him.

"Come on, we need to get to go."

As Mr Beaver said that, there was a piercing howl from the woods beside them. "The Witch." Mrs Beaver said. They looked at each other, and wide-eyed, ran.

**A/N: Sorry for ending it there, but you can probably guess what happens next, if you're on this archive.**

**Sorry for it being so short, too. **

**As I said before, it probably is going to take me longer to write the chapters and update, because I'm back at school and the teachers want us to start GCSE preparation in Year Nine, which is my year, and that is completely stupid. I still have to do it though. Sorry. **

**Thank you for the new reveiws! Please give some more, because it helps my self-esteem and, in turn, makes me write quicker. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D **

**Kia xo**


	5. The Fifth One

**ok: so edmund and susan are brother and sister. peter is susans boyfriend, and lucy has been taken in by susan and edmund's mother after running away. they've been sucked into narnia and edmund's betryaed to the witch. get it, got it? good. **

**THIS IS SET IN THE SIXTIES PLEASE JESUS NO MORE CONFUSION OVER THAT**

**ok i'm done**

**story time **

We ran through the forest, desperate to outrun the wolves. I prayed the lake was frozen as we sprinted and stumbled through the trees. Icy branches scratched our arms but we paid no attention, focusing on getting ourselves out safely.

When the forest started thinning out, I grinned. I ran a bit faster now, but cursed Susan's dress in my head. It was incredibly restricting.

When we burst out of the forest, we didn't stop running. The lake in front of us was frozen, and we ran towards it. Just as we were halfway across it, the ice cracked. My face fell. Susan cried out, and Peter glared at the wolf we had just noticed prowling behind them. Mrs and Mr Beaver looked worried, not for themselves only, but us too.

"Who are you?" Peter spoke bravely, demanding. The wolf laughed, and I looked up in shock.

"My name is Maugrim, dearies. But you don't need to know that, as you will be dead in a few minutes. " He smiled, but saliva dripped from his sharp teeth and his mouth was twisted as he got ready to pounce.

Peter squeezed Susan's hand and took mine, before waiting for the wolf to jump at us. When Maugrim finally did, we ran, letting the bloodthirsty animal crash to the ground in a heap. The Beavers ran as fast as they could next to us. As we kept running across the ice, Maugrim chased us, and the ice started cracking and melting even more under our heavy feet.

"Oh, no." Peter kept running with us being tugged along behind him, getting about four meters away from Maugrim before the ice finally split, leaving us three humans on a piece of ice barely big enough to hold us all. The surface we were on rocked a bit with the water, and Peter hastily drew his sword and stabbed in down into the ice, making me and Susan hold on to the sword and the Beavers with each hand as we rode over new waves. Maugrim was behind us, on a similar piece of broken ice.

When we finally got to the other side, the ice was melting on what I now saw as grass. Peter slid his sword from the ice and jumped off, joining me and Susan as we tried to shake off the freezing water than we were drenched in. Me and Susan wrung out our hair as Peter shook his out. Just as me and Susan started squeezing the bottom of our dresses, there was a chilling laugh from behind us. I almost groaned as we turned around. Maugrim. Ew.

Peter shoved me and Susan behind him as he faced the wolf. I knew Peter was waiting, waiting for the time to strike.

When the dark grey wolf leapt at him, he had an opening. Slashing at Maugrim, he only managed to create a gash in the animal's side before he twisted out of the way. When Maugrim landed, he skitted back on his paws and growled, barely having time to let out a proper noise before lunging again. This time, Peter didn't use careful, calculated swings, but wildly flung his sword around in the direction of the wolf, one eye closed and the other squinting.

After a few moments of metal against teeth (that must've hurt) and grunts and clangs, there was a piercing howl, which faded into a low gargled cry. Peter stared at the wolf impaled on his sword, his mouth awkwardly turned down as he looked around nervously with wide blue eyes.

"Er," He said, his face pale. He was still staring at Maugrim hanging off his new sword, and wondered briefly what to do, before pointing his sword as far away from him as he could get it and shaking it. Nothing happened for a moment, so he shook it again, a bit harder, and turned the end towards the ground. Eventually, Maugrim slipped off the sword and onto the ground in a bloody heap, on top of his sharp yellow teeth that were lost in the half-minute battle.

Me and Susan stared at the awkward mess Peter had become after killing the wolf. If Mrs Beaver could've turned pale, she would've. In fact, I could almost picture her beautiful dark auburn fur turning a pasty yellow-white. I shook herself out of it quickly- Mrs Beaver would always have reddish-brown fur until she went grey and that was final.

"If you're going to be like this every time you kill something evil, I don't know if we should send you into battles when you're King," Mr Beaver commented loudly. The rest of us broke out of whatever daze they had been in and looked at Peter.

"So,-" Susan started, but a faint golden light appeared and we turned towards it, Susan gasping when she saw the huge lion standing before her. She gawped at it for a moment before regaining her composure and turning towards Peter, who was still standing stock still, and flicking her eyes towards the direction of the lion and then Peter and back again until Peter got the hint. He closed his mouth and faced the lion. Mr and Mrs Beaver were whispering about Aslan to each to each other before the lion kindly smiled at them and nodded silently.

And then the Beavers dropped to their knees and lowered their heads is respect.

Me and Peter caught on to the fact that it was Aslan almost immediately, but it took Susan to realize it from looking at me and Peter and back towards the giant lion. She hastily curtsied and dropped to her knees with us.

"Peter," The lion spoke. His voice was soft and welcoming, like his unexpected smile. Peter looked up. "You have not cleaned your sword." Aslan told him. Peter blushed and took his sword from where he had laid it in the grass, and wiped both sides clean on the bright grass. That's when we noticed the frost covering every surface had nearly dissapeared- little chunks of ice still floated in the river but apart from that, most of the trees and land were snow-free.

Before he could dwell on it, Aslan held out his paw. Peter looked at it, unsure of what to do. He hesitantly reached his hand out and shook it.

"Er, nice to meet you, er, Mr...Aslan? Um," He stuttered, pulling away and blushing even more, causing Aslan to hide a chuckle and me, Susan and the Beavers trying but miserably failing to keep their sniggers in. Peter briefly glared at us before turning back to Alsan, who smiled and asked him for the sword.

"Oh," Peter said. "Yeah, o'course," He handled the sword carefully, placing the hilt flat on Aslan's paw.

The lion brought his paw up to his mouth and bit the handle, so he was carrying the sword in his mouth. He placed his paw back down and told Peter to kneel on one knee, and Peter lifted one knee so he was doing as told.

Then Aslan moved the sword to Peter's shoulder, laying it flat and then moving it to the other. Then, when Aslan knighted him as Sir Peter Wolfsbane, I reckon Peter was so shocked he could barely take the sword and stand back up with us.

"I must go now," Aslan said, looking a bit dissapointed but not heart-broken like some of us- " But you will find a friend who will help you to my camp." And with those final words, he was dissapearing back through the trees. I was sad, but chirped up at his last words and practically dragged the others through the forest- excluding the dead, mangled body of Maugrim. He could go rot in hell, for all I cared.

After about twenty minutes of walking through a forest that was getting thicker and thicker with each step, we came across a strange creature with the body of a horse and the head of a man- a centaur. I had read about them in a fantasy book I filched from Miss Blake's office. This one had light brown hair that reached just below his shoulders, and the hair on his horse-body was a darker shade of brown. Peter nudged me in the side and I mouthed the word , 'centaur' to him. He nodded and passed it down to Susan. The word, that is.

"Hello," Peter stepped forwards. "Who are you, exactly?" He asked after a minute of the centaur staring at us silently, and us staring back awkwardly.

The centaur seemed to shake himself out of something. "I am assuming you are the Children of Adam and Eve, are you not?" He asked us, his head high. We had got used to being called Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve by the Beavers so we nodded our heads reluctantly. We didn't really like being known as that.

"You are to rescue us from the White Witch?" Again, we nodded.

"Follow me." The centaur ordered, beginning to turn away. His hooves made light thuds on the forest floor, twigs and leaves rustling. "I will take you to Aslan's camp." And with that, he turned fully and started leading us to the camp. Me and Susan looked at each other with raised eyebrows before following Peter and the Beavers, the former of which held his head high and looked like he thought he owned the forest.

We were walking for a couple of hours, not very long when you think about people who have had to walk for hours to Scotland or far away cities.

The first glimpse of the camp was enchanting. Tents were set up, all different colours and patterns. From the top of the hill we were standing on, you could see various animals and creatures mlling around, chatting. I could hear cheerful music already, and we weren't even there yet. Creatures I hadn't believed in since I was ten years old were everywhere. A flawless blue sky hung above, and bright green grass were beneath the feet of everyone. It was almost like a painting, but moving. Then we started walking again, and although I felt like staying there forever, I carried on, knowing that when we actually got to the camp, it would be even better.

About fifteen minutes later we reached the camp, and after freeing myelf from a branch I had caught my dress on, I finally looked up.

"Oh, my God." I breathed.

The tents were huge, colourful, and their brightness nearly burnt my eyes. The grass wasn't frosty; the sky wasn't white with expected snow. Here, everything had colour, unlike the woods we had come from, where every tree, every twig, every fallen leaf was covered in ice. Then I realized it must've been because the With was weakening- Aslan was destroying the Winter.

With a smile on my face, I stood outside the biggest tent, next to Susan, Peter, and the Beavers. This tent was bright yellow and red vertical stripes, could easily house around 15 animals, and I guessed that this was Aslan's tent.

Then the flaps opened and Aslan came out. He was slightly bigger than an average lion, and his hair was golden. The trees were not shadowing him this time, so I could see slightly better the colour of his eyes- jade green, and glowing.

We had seen him only twenty minutes before, so we weren't as awestruck as before, but Aslan still put us into a silence.

"Ah," He finally said, making us jolt, "I see you have made it to our camp." His lips curved into what I assumed was a smile. "I have also noticed the second Son of Adam has been led astray." If he had had eyebrows, they would've been raised, but instead the skin above his eyes just pulled up.

"Unfortunately..." I knew Peter was trying to think of a fancy way of saying it, in order to sound more formal- "...Yeah, the Witch picked him up." He failed.

Aslan's shoulder's shook with laugher that we could only hear through the odd pattern of his breathing.

"Adrome, please show these chldren to their tents." He said. I could tell Peter was about to protest that we were not children, but a faun that I had not noticed arriving was motioning for us to follw him, so I left Peter standing there with his mouth agape, knowing he would follow me so he woudn't look like an idiot.

After meeting several people (a centaur leading Peter to sword-training, a faun that kept dropping things, a dryad with me and Susan's new dresses) me and Susan settled down into our beds.

"Su," I whispered to the darkness, after a few minutes of silence. There was a cough and then a reply. "Yeah?"

I shifted. "D'you reckon Edmund will realize the Witch is a bitch?" I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but Susan's laugh resounded through the circular tent, startling me.

"I'm sure the White Bitch- "I sniggered, "-will do something to make him realize that she's a bit of a loony." Susan assured me, and I relaxed.

"I hope so," I told her, before we both succumbed to sleep.

Jadis' Castle:

"Are you sure?

The wolf nodded. "All three children are dead, your Highness. They fell into the river and were killed by sharp rocks."

Jadis smiled coldly, cruelly. But it quickly dissapeared as she took a glance around the room (which was beginning to melt, not that she noticed).

"Where is Maugrim?" She hissed at the wolf nearest to her. He jolted. "W-What?" He stuttered.

"Where. Is. Maugrim?" She snapped, quickly and harshly.

"Well, you see...er, Maugrim ran off before we were finished and we couldn't leave the scummy children to live, could we?" He lied, thinking fast.

"Why did he run off?" Jadis demanded. The wolf shifted his eyes.

"I-I don't know," He replied. "He just ran off." He hoped she was convinced.

Jadis stared at him for a moment before spitting on the ground, directly in front of the wolf.

"Good riddance," She spat. "It bet he was a traitor, that bastard." The wolf raised his head.

"Now that those stupid children are out of my way, I have no use for the human child here. We shall dispose of him tonight." She looked sharply at him and the wolf had no choice but to nod his head meekly.

Edmund was at the back of the party, his shoulders held by a hag's dirty, yellow claws and a werewolf's hairy paws. They were holding him so he couldn't run away, but Edmund thought it was for support, as he hadn't drank anything since yesterday morning and now it was midday.

The Witch's followers were headed towards the Stone Table- Jadis liked to do her executions there. Edmund, of course, was unaware of this, and stumbled along the forest floor, ignoring the sniggers from the hag holding his shoulder.

Suddenly, Jadis stopped. The dwarf behind her halted so he wouldn't crash into her back and be turned to stone, and as a result, everyone else behind stopped abruptly, but the Dark Dryad a few people in front of Edmund kept walking and crashed into the werewolf in front of her, causing a chain reaction until everyone was falling- and then Jadis went down.

"ARRGHH!" She screeched as she tumbled to the dirty forest floor, looking like a five-year old about to cry. Edmund had to hold in his laugh. Some of the others didn't do so well.

"SHUT UP!" Jadis shrieked as she got to her feet, pointing her wand at a dwarf that unfortunately couldn't hold his amusement in. Within a few seconds, the small creature was being taken over by stone until eventually it was a statue. Edmund almost gasped, but he had gotten used to seeing this kind of thing around the palace, and so didn't make a sound.

By the time Jadis had straightened her back, brushed the dirt off her dress and had turned three other beasts to stone, there was no trace of amusement in the crowd. She made a satisfied noise, turning around to the stone table and turning her back on her followers, who had to suppress giggles at the large muddy patch on her bum. She either didn't notice or thought she'd punish them later, when an execution wasn't about to be held.

"Creature, new and old to this life, the Stone Table!" She turned back around to face her followers and spread her arms wide. Some of the creatures 'ooh'd and 'aah'd at the right places as her speech went on, Edmund tuning out until the last few sentences.

"In fact, an execution will be performed here tonight!" Some cheered. "We're not going to kill him easily, oh no," A wicked smirk came over the Witch's face and Edmund feared for whatever poor soul would have to suffer.

"Edmund Pevensie will die here tonight!" Jadis screamed. Edmund's face dropped and fear filled every inch of his body; nausea crept in and he had to hold in the vomit. Questions whizzed through his mind-_ would he still be alive in England? Would he go back to England? What about the others? Is Susan okay? _

He broke out of this when the Witch started rattling on about how the other four humans were dead and therefore Edmund was of no need to her. Now, Edmund was uncaring that he was about to die. In the past few minutes, he had come to the realization that the Witch was foul and he shouldn't have run off. Now he was thinking that if his brave sister and Peter and Lucy were dead, there was no point in him, the traitor, living.

"Tie him up." The Witch snapped at the beasts holding Edmund. He struggled all he could but still ended up sitting with his back against a tree trunk, his torso tied to it and his hands bound behind it.

"Your little friends are dead, Pevensie." Jadis sneered. "Nobody's going to save you now!" She let her followers jeer at his humiliated form for a while before making them back off with a harsh glare.

The Witch had given him no food in the two days he was in the castle, and now he felt lightheaded. Before he could pass out, the Witch smacked him across the face with her wand, creating a long, thin gash across his cheek. Edmund jumped in shock, before the pain registered.

After he yelped, the Witch smirked and motioned for her followers to walk behind her as she left, giving a final girly wave before they all dissapeared from sight.

**a/n: hai guyss**

**i am sosososo sorry that i haven't updated sooner and that this chapter was short, but i've had so much going on that i haven't really had time to write and upload. first of all, my great-grandad died- on the same day that my mum's aunt died, on guy fawkes day. so we spent a while grieving. then i've had loads of tests that i had to pretend to revise for bc i don't study, ever, which means i wasn't allowed on my laptop . and i kept getting my laptop confiscated by my mam for being rude so ok that was my fault. i am so sorry and can you please reveiw? **

**kia xoxo**

**ps: this isn't a rewrite of LWW i promise, there's a plot twist! *collective gasp* ooohh**


End file.
